Le gelé coeur
by Juneau Minnet
Summary: SPOILERS HP7... "Papá, cuéntame la leyenda de los corazones congelados".. Porque solamente los amantes solitarios permanecen eternamente enamorados. Reto parejas extrañas del foro Dramione.


_**Hola!!! sí, sé que tengo muuuuucho sin publicar algo...pero bueno, sin más excusas les presento mi más reciente trabajo, para el reto de parejas extrañas del Foro Dramione de Dryadeh.**_

_**Huelga decir que tiene spoilers de Deathly Hollows **_

_**Enjoy!!!

* * *

**_

Le gelé coeur 

Era una noche fría y tormentosa. Las fogatas de los hogares luchaban a brazo partido para mantener los hogares calientes e iluminados contra la densidad de la obscuridad. En una de las tantas casas de Godric´s Hollow, un prematuramente envejecido padre se disponía a arropar a su candorosa pequeña. Con cuidado, la niña subió a su cama. El padre le cobijó y además le facilitó el peluche de Nargle que su tía Luna le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

-Quiero mi cuento –demandó la niña. Era costumbre que en las noches intranquilas su padre le contara uno de los tantos cuentos que venían en el libro de Beedle el Bardo, que en ocasiones les prestaba su tía Hermione, para que su incipiente temor al estruendo de los relámpagos menguara.

-¿El de Babbity Rabbit? –preguntó el padre. De todos los que venían, el de las Reliquias y el de Babbity Rabbit eran de los favoritos de sus hijos. Pero la niña negó con su pecosa nariz respingada.

-No. Quiero la leyenda de los corazones congelados. El que te aprendiste en tu viaje –le dijo.

Harry suspiró. Era de esperarse que a su pequeña Lily le llamara tanto la atención esa leyenda, dado que hablaba de un amor, pero le sorprendió ligeramente que en una noche propicia para Babbity Rabbit, ella pidiera precisamente ese cuento. Tomando aire, se forzó a recordar y carraspeando ligeramente, se aclaró la garganta para iniciar su narración.

…_:: La leyenda de los corazones congelados ::…_

_Hace muchos, muchos años, vivía en el poblado de Hympleysmouth un gallardo caballero de rudas maneras únicamente adjudicables a su viril complexión. Este caballero era diestro en las artes de la guerra y en las artes de la economía, aquello que se esperaba que un señor feudal conociera de su feudo para beneficio propio y el de sus villanos._

_El gallardo caballero, además de contar con una intachable reputación entre los generales de su rey, se había ganado a pulso el título de Barón, con el cual había sido recompensado tras la primera conquista contra los sajones, como premio a su valentía y arrojo en el campo de batalla. _

_Pero sus lugartenientes, a pesar de estar maravillados por la astucia y diligencia de su líder, tampoco obviaban que un rasgo predominante de su señor era su fuerte temperamento, digno de un Ares griego, solamente sofocado en el fragor de la lucha. _

_Pero si algún secreto escondía el Barón, era su condición de mago encubierto. Descendiente de un largo linaje de magos que se gloriaban de mantener entre su parentela a sólo personas con probada dinastía mágica, aunque en decadencia actual, el Barón siempre estaba debatiéndose entre su obligación para con el mundo mágico y sus ansias de libertad y poderío en el mundo muggle._

_Para el Barón no era fácil el no sentirse perteneciente a ningún mundo. Se sentía perdido en el punto medio. Porque vivía como un poderoso hombre en el mundo muggle, pero temeroso de que descubriesen sus poderes, rompiesen su varita y fuese arrastrado a las horrendas hogueras de las cuales solamente Wendelin la hechicera disfrutaba. Pero no podía dejar de vivir con los humanos comunes y corrientes, porque solamente entre ellos y a través de ellos era que había logrado su buena estrella y la fortuna para que su familia mantuviese la cabeza en alto, aunque con el evidente agravio y vergüenza de tener que ir a Gringotts a cambiar libras de oro por galeones._

_Tal vez y por eso raras veces atendía a las fiestas celebradas por su madre en el castillo, a dos kilómetros de Hogsmeade y prefería quedarse en su espartana fortaleza de Hympleysmouth. Pero quiso la mala suerte o alguna torcedura en el destino que la cesta festiva por el fin de año druida llegase a la casa natal del Barón de las blancas manos de una doncella cuando él visitaba a su madre._

_La doncella se llamaba Helena Ravenclaw. _

_Helena nunca dejó de decir que su mala estrella fue la que le hizo llevar esa canasta a la casa de altos y empedrados muros. Todo empezó por su madre. Ella, tal como a Caperucita, la enviaron a entregar una cesta como regalo de año nuevo druida, el 31 de octubre como sería en el calendario gregoriano muggle._

_Todo empezó la mañana del 31 de octubre, brujas, magos y druidas se preparaban para celebrar la muerte del año viejo y dar bienvenida al año nuevo. Era costumbre en ese entonces regalar una cesta con frutas otoñales, para comerse a media noche y dejar los corazones de las frutas para enterrarlos y que atrajeran prosperidad. _

_Rowena Ravenclaw, a pesar de ser una mujer conocida en el mundo mágico, tenía poco interés en la socialización y aún menos en el festejo de festividades. Es por ello que consideró más prudente y no tan ofensivo que fuese su hija quien entregara la cesta a la madre del Barón. _

_Sobra decir que el flechazo del hombre fue casi instantáneo: nunca había visto que una bruja joven anduviera con los aires dignos de una princesa cuando tenían la oportunidad de estar en su presencia. Nunca, le había tocado que una doncella no temblara ni titubeara al oírle hablar. Porque claro, doncellas como Helena no eran comunes en esa época._

_Te contaré como era Helena. Era alta, de largo cabello oscuro y unos ojos enormes de pocas pestañas. La frente era amplia, pero siempre tenía a buen recaudo usar parte de su cabello para disimularlo. Las manos, siempre que no estuviesen trabajando en alguna poción, se mantenían serenas en su regazo, pues como buena hija de Rowena había cambiado el huso por el caldero y la rueca por la varita._

_Desde niña, Helena siempre codició algo: ser más grande que su madre. Ello implicaba ser más inteligente, más diestra en cualquier asignatura y más ágil que el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin en los duelos. _

"Como la tía Hermione"

"Sí cariño, un poco como la tía Hermione, pero había diferencias…"

_Tal vez, y fue por su meta fija de ser la bruja más inteligente por sobre Rowena Ravenclaw, que nunca se dio a la tarea de interesarse en el amor, en el cultivo de las amistades y en las artes mundanas, como llamaba ella a la pintura, poesía y danza. No sabía interpretar las diferentes miradas con que la mujer común trata de llamar veladamente la atención del caballero de su agrado. No conocía de cocina, pues su único acercamiento al fuego era por causa de las pociones que creaba. Y sin duda alguna, nunca supo como lidiar con el ardoroso amor que el Barón le entregó sin medida._

_La visita fue breve, pero la impresión en el hombre resultó eterna._

_La asedió por días y noches. Ya viajaba de Hympleysmouth a Hogwarts todos los días, solo para toparse con la indiferencia de Helena, la sorpresa de Rowena y las miradas compasivas de Helga. Empleó todos los métodos a su alcance para continuar cortejándola. Y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no obtuvo ni siquiera la limosna de su mirada. _

_La esperó por años, aceptó todas sus excusas. Pero ni por asomo llegó a ser la clase de novio pasivo. _

_Llegaba siempre de día a Hogwarts, montado en un brioso caballo, y en sus días furibundos, en el hipogrifo que conservaba en casa de su madre. Hacía oír sus firmes trancos en los pasillos, y no dudaba en inquirir a cualquiera que se le atravesaba el paradero de Helena. Aún sabiendo que, en el momento en que lo escuchara, ella cambiaría de ubicación para no salir a su encuentro. _

_Era capaz de inundarle las habitaciones con rosas, a pesar de que no era ni lugar ni temporada. Capturaba toda clase de creaturas fantásticas, con propiedades mágicas escasas y poderosas, mas ella lo único que podía decir al verlas era:_

_-Soltadles. Los pobres no tienen la culpa que un bárbaro osara truncar sus vidas._

_Jamás aceptó regalo alguno del Barón. Jamás aceptó un encuentro o alguna invitación. Lo único a lo que el Barón pudo acceder fue a miradas furtivas de ella en la biblioteca, ojeadas ocasionales entre los vapores de su caldero._

_Pero llegó el día fatal en que el destino de Helena quedó sellado. _

_Una noche, furtivamente, robó la diadema de su madre, aquella que aseguraba al portador el abrir su mente y potenciar su inteligencia. Deseosa de que la gloria la cubriera, huyó al continente, pues le parecía la Bretaña un país demasiado pequeño para su talento._

_En el mismo instante en que Rowena descubrió el hurto, y solamente después de que a causa de su enfermedad rindió sus esperanzas de encontrar a su hija, se atrevió a llamar al Barón. Conocía el ímpetu del hombre, su tenacidad y el tesón con que amaba tercamente a su hija. _

_La noche en que el Barón recibió la tan anhelada lechuza con el escudo de las Ravenclaw, sintió que por fin todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, que, de algún modo, había conseguido derretir el frío corazón de Helena. Pero su esperanza fue únicamente equiparable a la decepción de saber que su Helena se había ido. _

_Partió hacia Hogwarts, con la pequeña esperanza de que la ayuda prestada a lady Rowena le permitiría pedir la mano de Helena, aún en contra misma de la voluntad de la joven. Y sus ganas de recuperarla se incrementaron ante los ruegos de la vieja y enferma madre, que inclusive le prometió la vida al lado de Helena si la traía de vuelta y con bien a casa. _

_Y así, con el corazón henchido en una meta, el Barón dejó casa y familia, dejó la campiña y la tranquilidad para partir con el alma embravecida a la búsqueda de su doncella. La empresa no fue cosa fácil: al saber Helena que él andaba en su búsqueda, procuró cambiar constantemente de escondite, desbaratando paulatinamente de ese modo su esperanza de hacerse de fama y prestigio en un solo sitio. Y cuando supo que esa misma fama ansiada era la que daba pistas de su paradero, se resignó a ir como una mujer cualquiera de pueblo en pueblo._

_Hasta ese invierno en Albania. _

_La noche la había cogido desprevenida en el bosque, sin más protección que su inteligencia, su destreza y su varita. Después de establecerse y aterida de frío, convocó un fuego azul para mantenerse caliente, pensando que de ese modo el fuego sería menos llamativo._

_Pero sólo un mago puede sentir la magia de alguien más. Y de ese modo fue como el Barón dio finalmente con Helena. La encontró dentro de su campamento improvisado, envuelta en un enorme chal a la luz del fuego azul. Sus negros cabellos se movían ligeramente al compás del cortante aire y los ojos destellaban acuosos. No supo si por añoranza o frío._

_De pronto, al sentir ella que otro mago perturbaba sus hechizos, alzó la mirada y vio la oscura y ardorosa mirada del Barón. Sus ojos, negros y encendidos como carbones, le decían que por fin había dado con ella, y que de cualquier modo, volvería con ella, le gustase o no._

_El duelo inició. Hechizos volaban de ambas varitas, impávidas, deseosas de aniquilar o neutralizar al oponente. El primero que diera en el objetivo, sería el que probablemente ganaría. Ella atacaba enfurecida. Él procuraba desmayarla sin dañarla. Sus rudas manos parecían danzar con cada conjuro. Las delicadas manos femeninas parecían garras letales a cada encantamiento._

_Pero una repentina ventisca, combinada con la fuerza avasalladora de los choques de hechizos hizo que las varitas salieran despedidas de sus manos. Ambos fijaron sus miradas en los ojos ajenos. Los de él suplicaban por su rendición a pesar de que las manos crispadas no cedían terreno. Los de ella rogaban por que la dejase ir a costa de su propia seguridad. _

_Él dio un paso adelante. Ella alzó las manos lista para atacar. Se fueron uno contra el otro, él forcejeando por dominarla y ella blandiendo sus uñas cuales navajas. Un fiero destello y todo acabó. La blanca nieve se tiñó de carmín y el poco calor que Helena había ganado en la refriega se perdía irremediablemente._

_Los ojos del Barón se abrieron desorbitados. En el ardor del encuentro, de algún modo su espada había acabado desenvainada. Ahora, estigmatizada con la sangre de la bruja, yacía en el suelo nevado. En ese mismo instante deseó que también su corazón se detuviera a la par del de ella. _

_Desgarrado, observó sus oscuros e inteligentes ojos posarse en él. Ni siquiera en el último instante de vida los ojos de Helena le parecieron afectados por algún sentimiento cálido hacia él. El último suspiro llegó para ella, boqueaba tratando de ganar un poco más de aire, consiguiendo difuminar su rostro con el vaho de su aliento. _

_El Barón, desgarrado y sin una lágrima en los ojos, se inclinó sobre la moribunda y la acomodó de modo que su pecho quedara libre. Tomó la espada ensangrentada y con una delicadeza que él deseaba guardar para el día en que consiguiera volverla su esposa, abrió su pecho para extraer su corazón._

_Hacía años, cuando él había aprendido algo de magia de su abuelo, él le había hablado de un hechizo que conservaba los corazones de los amantes fervorosos e incorrespondidos para siempre. __**"Le gelé coeur" **__le llamaba. _

_El órgano, aún palpitante y borboteando sangre le pareció el objeto más bello en toda su sencillez fisiológica. Con delicadeza, colocó el corazón en una caja vacía que encontró entre el bulto de cosas de Helena. Con la otra, sin ningún reparo, abrió su pecho para sacar él mismo su corazón. Anhelante, lo vio palpitar en su mano, y con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas blandió la varita que había recuperado del suelo. Después, desfalleciendo, lo puso junto al de Helena y escondió a ambos en un tronco cercano, mientras la vida se le iba._

_Era difícil preservar corazones una vez que han salido del pecho. Porque lamentablemente, la única condición para que dos corazones puedan mantenerse juntos y catatónicos es que uno esté demasiado frío para el amor y el otro, enteramente dispuesto a esperar por el amor. Puesto que dos corazones que ardan al mismo tiempo en el fuego del amor terminarían por consumirse en su propio incendio._

_Es por eso que los amantes solitarios permanecen. Es por ello que las parejas de amantes no pueden menos que dejarse ir a donde sea que la muerte los lleve._

_Por eso, el corazón de Helena pudo quedarse frío y dormido en un tronco en los bosques de Albania. Por eso, el corazón del Barón se pudo quedar a hacerle eterna compañía, dispuesto a esperar a que el amor por el que se sacrificaba volviera a él._

_Porque a él le constaba que el punto más frío, era el del deshielo._

_Y él sabía que el de ella se estaba descongelando._

…:: Fin ::…

-¿El corazón de Helena y el Barón alguna vez fueron recuperados? –los enormes ojos de Lily se fijaron en los de su padre, ansiosa por oír esa respuesta de nueva cuenta.

-No lo sé. Si gustas, cuando entres a Hogwarts y seas lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarlo al Barón o a Helena, conozcas la respuesta. –le respondió Harry mientras quitaba el peluche de Nargle para que su hija no durmiera torcida.

-¿Algún día alguien me sacará el corazón? –Lily preguntó de nuevo mientras los ojos se le cerraban lentamente, arrullada por el calor de su lecho.

-A menos que te niegues al amor, no habría por que.

-Espero no tener jamás un "gelé coeur". –respondió entre sueños la niña.

-Ni yo Lily, ni yo…

* * *

**_¿A que no es chulo Harry como papá? ♥♥_**

**_Bueno, así es como me supongo debío haber sido el amor entre Helena y el Barón. Al comienzo pensé en inventarle un nombre, pero según la idea loca de un hombre que no planeo mencionar xP, decidí dejar que siguiese siendo "Su Sanguineidad"_**

**_No olviden pasar a ver el reto en el foro, voten por su favorito y lean todos!!!! ♪_**


End file.
